


Niji Who Loves His Brother Sanji More Than Anyone Else

by GrilledBeer



Series: Vinsmoke one shots [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, dramatic parting, sibling beating, vinsmokes siblings not knowing how to say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledBeer/pseuds/GrilledBeer
Summary: Out of all siblings, Niji tends to be the one who reveals his emotions — if he has any, indeed — the most.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all siblings, Niji tends to be the one who reveals his emotions — if he has any, indeed — the most. When he rages, he rages. When he gets violent, he gets violent. He’s also the most fast-handed of them all, too.

Like when Sanji went against them to protect that kitchen rat at their family dinner. It was only natural that Niji beat the crap out of her afterwards. Who did she think she was, showing her face in the castle even after Sanji had lowered himself for her sake. She deserved more, too, if he could only have had his way with her.

He also led the other Vinsmoke siblings — with the exception of Reiju, the coward — to beat the crap out of Sanji, when he dared confront them for that. Stupid brother needed to learn his lessons, standing up against the will of the Vinsmokes like that.

Or when that Fire Tank pirate underling bastard dared as much as shoot at Sanji. He had knocked that idiot of a brother out of the way, naturally, and almost finished off the pirate with the same gun that had been used on Sanji, but Ichiji intervened, quoting such craps as _alliance_ and _waste of time_. He shouted back something along the line of _if anyone’s breaking alliance, it’s this worthless piece of trash_ and allowed himself a last kick in the kidney before stalking off to beat up some Germa soilders to let off steam.

And when Sanji, in his bloodstained white wedding suit, turns his back to them, intention to leave clear as day, Niji is also first to grab his collar and shake. And without saying a word, too, as if they don’t _matter_ at all. _You arrogant son of a bitch, turning your back on us! Even if we can’t make use of you here, we can still wed you off to some rich woman and make a fortune out of you. Chance is low, but there must be at least one fool that will take a good for nothing like you. What good are you anyway, being out there playing thief with your stupid friends?_ He roughly shoves aside Yonji who is shouting nonsense into his ears and using brute force to try to remove his hands. Sanji, barely standing from all the wounds he has endured during the last few days, merely glares at him icily. Which is all it needs to get Niji going. He first hits his little brother in the face, then knees him right in the guts; when he is down, he stomps on the ribs so hard he can hear them crack. Sanji coughs up blood and curls up in pain, hands at his side, which is also where he lands another kick to cleanly break the bones. A howl erupts as Sanji’s body is sent flying a couple of metres. Niji has him up by the hair and is prepared to smash his head into the nearby wall when a rubbery hand stops his arm and Reiju has come between them. He does not want to let go but Ichiji’s voice forces him to. When he does, his barely conscious brother falls limply into their sister’s awaiting arms. Niji has wanted to say _don’t go, don’t leave us after all the things you have done for us_ ; he has wanted to say, _stay, Sanji_ , but he does not know how. He is sure that Ichiji and Yonji want to do the same, but do not manage to either. He looks down at his wheezing brother and the captain who is supporting him, and takes out a gun. Sanji is not leaving alive. He looks about dead already anyway, with all the blood he has coming out of his broken body and how he is barely even breathing. Realising this, Luffy puts his body protectively over his brother and is about to shout at him, but Sanji weakly puts a hand on his shoulders. _I’ll see you later_ , slurred Sanji, fighting a losing battle to meet Niji’s eyes and the gun falls from his hand. Reiju screams their brother’s name when he passes out.


	2. Death Scene Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since they were children, Niji was always one to open the topic of sanji’s possible death, one of the few things he was obsessed with. Often, they would reconstruct Sanji’s death scene together.

Ever since they were children, Niji was always one to open the topic of sanji’s possible death, one of the few things he was obsessed with. Often, they would reconstruct Sanji’s death scene together.

Ever a savage, Yonji would always come up with gruesome ideas.  He had to be beaten to death by stronger guys! Like us! Who broke his legs and his arms and his spines and his neck! Then got eaten by animals. Right. Tigers. Lions. _Dragons._ Even better — giant insects, because that idiot was scared of them! Hahahahaha.

Almost always, he could hardly get Reiju to be part of the discussion. Didn’t stop him from trying though. The few times that she was, his only sister would always give some spontaneous answers like, Maybe got kidnapped by someone who tortured and killed him. Or he was poisoned. Or got murdered in his sleep. I don’t know. I don’t care. He’s gone anyway.

It was difficult to get Ichiji to say anything on the matter — as was with everything else. Their eldest brother would offer a few words on a rare occasion. Maybe that wimp drowned …We’re surrounded by water, the only way to go is into the ocean. Or got washed off somewhere isolated and die. Or is still alive. Like I care.

Sometimes they even allowed their father to join the conversation. Father would always humour him. Oh my funny little Niji. What do you think? Would you like to kill your brother yourself? Huh? Show him who’s who? Rub it in that only the strong survive, eh?

Niji himself wasn’t really sure. All seemed so good. He didn’t really mind what kind of death came to Sanji. What he wanted most was to be there when Sanji died. He wanted to see the light go out of his brother’s eyes. He wanted to see blood spilled, bones crushed, fleshed torn and the body — his brother’s body — in the process of being mutilated. The weak were the preys of the strong. They had no rights to survive.

As they grew older the topic became boring and repetitive. They had explored all kinds of death imaginable and tried every single number out on Sanji. But Niji couldn’t help but continue to wonder. 

Sometimes he would share his random musings with his family.

“He might just stand there and let some guy beat him to death — like he did as a kid when we were training.”

“He might be stuck by a lightening bolt…or die in an avalanche. That idiot doesn’t know how to survive.”

“He might get killed by one of the servants of the world government, considering their connections to father, who hates him so much.”

What’s more satisfying and entertaining than imagining his weak little brother dying out there in the world all by himself? For all he knew, Sanji might be dying at this moment, or was already dead. The weak needed to be crushed. And if Sanji wasn’t already, Niji would make sure that he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Because I don't know where else to put this.
> 
> I know I once posted this as an independent story, but I decided to move it here.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: sswirlicuee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Since it's been such a long time, I feel like posting something. This one was quick and straight to the point. Got the idea from Canon-Niji, who has reactions for everything that happens. He seems the most emotional of them all, too. I mean, out of the four of them, it'd be Niji who goes out of his way to do something when it comes to Sanji, is what I feel.


End file.
